The next adventure
by Undertaker is the queen
Summary: The master of death accepted to leave his world forever and beginn a new live in a new world. He will become the master of the Shinigami, lover to a demon and servant to a spoiled brat. Will somebody find out his secrets? Will he be really happy there or will he be betrayed? HarryxSebastian, a bit HarryxUndertaker and HarryxGrell ( one side) Have fun!
1. Farewell, Death!

This is my first Fanfiction in English , so please be nice.

I hope you like it!

Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Harry Potter.

Warning: Yaoi, action and a bit blood.

Don't like, don't read.

Sadistic!Sarcastic!Demon!Harry, HarryxUndertaker, but HarryxSebastian will be main parring

also HarryxGrell ( one side)

_Chapter 1_

Boring. Boring. Boring. It's sooo boring. Everyday the same. Nothing new. It's now 400 years since the death of my Soul mate and I have nothing to do. 400 years since I became a demon. 400 years since I became the ruler of the living and the death. I'm the Master of death. My name once was Harry James Potter. Now I'm known as Lucifer or Satan, but also as God. Nobody has realized that heaven and hell are the same or does God and Satan are the same person. But I don't care. It's not my problem if they are believing in the wrong religion or person.

Who was God before I came? Or who was Satan? Did they even exist? I don't care.

But more important, for the first years it was fun to play with the dead souls. But now after these long years of doing everyday the same, it's boring. Just boring. I want to do something interesting, something new. But I can't I have done everything.

" _Master, if you allow. I have something new and funny for you. But it has his catches." _Behind me a dark voice whispered.

" What I've said about reading my thoughts. But what do you mean with something new, death?"

I turned around and looked at a hooded figure. Yes this person- more like this thing- is death. I may rule over the dead but I don't bring it. That is the work of death.

" _You could travel into another dimension. There you could start to live again."_

" And why should I? There's nothing new. Just like here."

" _No, in there are other beings. Here are wizards and humans, but there are demons, angels and death gods. Naturally you are the Master of death. That means you are the master over the death gods, also known as Shinigami, but you don,t have to rule over them. You can even ignore them, if you like."_

Interesting. But didn't he said something about a catch?

"What did you mean with catch?"

" _Ah yeah, the catch. In this world you were once a human, but if you go there you will become a demon with the powers of an angel and Shinigami. Also you look will change. You may have your memories and magic, but only to a limit. You won't be able to perform the unforgivable hexes. So do you except, master?" _

Hmm, a new world with a new body with new powers. I don't really care about my look or my power, I only want to be free. I want to talk with normal people. Why not? I have nothing to lose. I can't die and I have nothing better to do. I could even find a new love again. After there endless long years of being alone, I want to feel something again. A new chance to live. I will accept it!

" I accept. But one last question. Will I see you again?Or are you remaining in this world?"

" _This will be the last time you will see me. I bring only death in this world. In the anther world are the Shinigami bringing the death. But will be their master."_ He nodded sad his head and waited for my answer.

I nodded. " I can't say I didn't expect that. I will miss you my old friend. Stay safe and do what you want to do." I smiled for the last time to my oldest and most loyal friend, before darkness hit me.

I was awakened due to a loud discussion. I let my eyes closed to hear what they are talking about.

" We can't just let him lie there. He seems ill or hurt." , said a feminine voice.

"Yeah, but what will the young master and Sebastian say when they see him.", this time a more male, but childish voice answered.

"He seems to be no older than seventeen. Don't you think so?", asked a third voice, who was definitely male and a lot deeper than the other.

" Oh yes, and he's so pretty. If his chest wouldn't be covered, I would had thought he's a girl. So pretty!" A shiver ran down my skin, and I thought I hear something drop that smells like blood.

I thought I heard enough and slowly open , my eyes.

A maid with broken glasses, a boy with blond hair and a big hat on his shoulders and an older man with burned hair are looking at me. Okaaay, not creepy at all.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming my direction. A blue haired boy with an eye-patch and a tall, good looking butler... wait what! Why do I think so? I just meet him. He has black hair and red eyes. Eyes who tell you ` Do something wrong and I kill you`. I know from the beginning that he's dangerous. And I like it. But something about him seems wrong. It's like as if he was too perfect. A demon. And a high-ranked too. My luck. The first minutes in the new world and I meet one of those creatures which I avoid.

I tried to get up, but realized that my beg hurts. I led out a cry of pain and laid down again. The demon appeared right next to me and examined my wounds. When he touched me I felt a connection. I can't describe the feeling, but it feels good. It seems he felt it too, because he looked shocked at me. He backed up and talked with the boy. I couldn't hear, because of the pain in my back became more. Slowly I lost conscious.

The boy nodded after a while and the last thing I saw before I blacked out again, was the distressed look of the demon.

_**What do you think about this story? If you find something wrong please tell me, so I can correct it. **_

_**Do you like it? **_

_**Hate it?**_

_**Please review. I want to hear your ideas of this story.**_


	2. Hello, Ciel!

**Sorry for updating so late.**

**Declaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Here is the second chapter. Have fun!**

**Chapter 2**

_Harry_

It's funny when you think about it. I was bored for years and now I have a new chance to live. With new people, a new world and new creatures. I sound like an old man. The last time I felt something deeply was when my Soul mate died. I can remember it like it was yesterday.

**OoO ** **Flashback OoO**

" _Harry come on, if you don't hurry up we are going to be late!", cried my lover. I just laughed and followed him. It was a sunny day and we were invited to the wedding of my best friends. Yes, Ronald Weasley and Hermoine Granger. I knew from the beginning that they mean to be together. But it was kind of a shock when they made it public. _

_When we arrived- just in time- we were greeted first from Neville and Luna. Yes, even they had married after the battle of Hogwarts._

" _Hey Harry, how's life?", he greeted me with our usually question. We made it kind of a tradition to greet us in that way after our last year in Hogwarts. _

" _Great, can't be better. And you? Any new information for me?" I asked him with a smile. He looked at first at Luna, she smiled and nodded. Then he looked back to me and smiled one of his brightest smiles._

" _Yes, Luna is pregnant. For two months now. We are so happy, after all it has been only tree years since then. How's your love life going? I heard you have brought a house in Godrigs **Hollow ( a/n don't know how to write it**_.)."

_I was happy. Neville has lost so much in the war. His grandma died because of a Death Eater attack. He lost everything to life for, but Luna gave him a reason again. And now they will become a real family._

" _Yeah we want to live there, but I haven't bought a new house. It's the old house of my family. We want to rebuild it again. " _

_I looked around and realized that he, my lover, isn't with me any more. I excused myself and searched for him. He doesn't like party's very well. He goes if he must, but hates it. I saw Ginny making out with some boys. After I told her that I liked her like a sister not like a lover, she began to hate me. I don't talk about I-hate-you-but-we-will-be-frind-again hate, but about I-hate-you-so-much-that-I-want-to-kill-you hate. She tried to manipulate everything from my breakfast to my work. But after a while she stopped and began going out with every person that comes near her. Like right now. I tried to help her, but... _

_On the other side of the room Dean Thomas was talking with his fiance. I don't really talked much with him in school, that hasn't changed since then. I only know that she is his fiance, because he had let it print in the prophet when she said yes. _

" _Harry!" I turned around and looked at my best friend of school. Ron Weasley. " Hey, what do you think about the party? Mother planned it herself.", asked me my best friend. I just laughed at the tough of his mother, Molly Weasley. She's a rather impulsive woman. I really like her. She's the only person who is near my mother figure. But when I remember the times she ordered us to clean or help her... let's just say I like to live somewhere safe._

" _Good and Congratulations to your marriage. I hope you have good years." He laughed and waved while he walked somewhere else._

_Suddenly I heard cries from outside. I ran and hopped he wasn't there. But my prayers weren't heard. He stood there in all his glory and was fighting a few of the last remaining Death Eaters. I also began fighting. On my left I saw Luna and Neville trying to safe the other guests, while on my left Ron and Hermoine were fighting with me._

_We battled over ten minutes, but we were winning. Just as the last Death Eater ran away he turned around the last time shoot **Avada Kedavra, **the killing curse at my lover. I tried to safe him, but it was to late. _

_He looked the last time in my eyes. Grey with green. He smiled the last time his beautiful smile. _

_And then …. He died._

_No! It can't be! He can't be dead! I wanted to cry. To die just like him. I wanted to disappear. I can't live without him._

_Just as he touched the ground I shouted_

"_**Draco!**"_

End flashback

I loved him so much, but what happened can't be changed. I have never loved someone else. He is the only person who can make me happy. After that time I lost my smile. My friends tried everything to make me laugh, but I just couldn't do it. I moved away, far away to live somehow. Everytime I saw my friends I remembered him, my lover, my heart, Draco Lucius Malfoy my Soul Mate. After that I opened my eyes.

I'm in a rather... fancy looking room. Everything looked perfect ordered. But that was not the thing that disturbs me. It's The black haired butler, who sat on the end of my bed.

He's very handsome, with black wavy hair, fair skin and a lean body. His red eyes looked like they wanted to say " Come near and I kill you".

I wanted to say something , when suddenly a red thing jumped though the window.

" Bessy~ ~ ~" cried the thing, which I now identify as a man with really long red hair and a... what is that? A chainsaw? No that couldn't be, could it?

" Mou, Bessy how could you forget me so easily?" The man made a step near the butler who sat still on my bed and looked like he didn't care or have realized that the red haired man is in my room. It isn't really my room, but... The butler who's named Bessy turned around.

" Oh, I forgot you? My deepest apologies. I haven't realized it. Now what are you doing here, Mr. Sutcliffe?" asked Bessy.

The man in red, now Mr. Sutcliffe pouted for a while and then jumped without warning on Bessy. He made an graceful step to the left and the red-haired thing fell ( not really graceful) down.

But then the butler picked the thing up and... threw him or it out of the window.

The problem ( I don't really care, but I don't want in my first hours in this new world to see somebody ( who isn't me ) kill another person.)

Just when I wanted to say something ( again), I was interrupted by a shout from outside.

" I'm coming back! Bessy~~~! Love You!" Ah, he must have survived... awww.

The butler turned around to look at me again . " I'm really sorry you have to witness him. His name is Grell Sutcliffe and he's acquaintance of my master. My name is Sebastian Michaelis and you are in the Phantomhive Manor. My master awaits your arrival. Please follow me."

Then he turned around and walked out of the room.

I did the only logical thing and followd him.

The manor was huge. There were so many passages and rooms.

After five minutes he stopped before a huge black door. " My master is awaiting you." And with that he opened the door and I walked in.

I thought nothing can shock me anymore today. First a thing with the name Grell jumped through the window and was thrown out of the same window and now...

The head of the house and the master of Sebastian is … a boy.

A blue-haired kid with an eye patch. Whatever the reason. The kid or boy sat in his chair ( to big for him, in my opinion) and made attempts to look noble and powerful. But he ruined it with his childlike features. He is a child, but it kind of looked funny.

" My name is Lord Ciel Phantomhive. An d I want to know why we found you lying on my ground."

Wow, straight to the point. Now I need a good lie. I can't go around and tell people that I'm from another world and was the master or god ( Am right now too, but that's not important right now..) of death. Yeah, then I will probably end up in a psychiatry.

" Hello Mr. Phantomhive ( better do like I care for respect), I don't really know how I ended up here. If I'm honest I can't remember anything, save my name. My name is Harrison Riddle ( *-*), but you can call me Harry, if you want."

He , Ciel, looked for a moment thoughtful and then answered:

" I will let you stay at my mansion, but you have to work for me. You will be my second butler. Are there any other problems?"

He doesn't sound like he cared at all, but... I think I like him, but he has to work on his attitude. Not that I could complain.

" That would be wonderful. And thanks for your help."

I smirked. It seems like I have found a new toy.

How long will he live?

But that butler is very interesting. I know he isn't human, a demon. But that's not was makes him so special.

I need to find out more about him, but not today...

Let the game begin!

**A/N I'm really really really really sorry for my late update. I had a few problems at home, but I promise the new chapter will be longer and faster. **

**I hope you liked it and please review!**


End file.
